


The Calendars of Third-Age Eriador

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the Elves' Mettarë on the same day as Men's Mettarë?  I don't think so.  A brief overview of the Dúnedain, Elvish, and Shire calendars, and a table of correspondences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calendars of Third-Age Eriador

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Different cultures do not reckon time in the same ways: a fact that Tolkien appreciated, as one can see from Appendix D in _The Lord of the Rings_.  This is probably one of the least-used background pieces, since Tolkien obligingly "translated" all the time-keeping into terms more familiar to us and, of itself, it holds little that inspires.  Consequently, few fan-fiction writers bother with such apparently irrelevant detail.  Within the context of a story, "translation" usually smoothes out any difficulties about whether it is Isilya, Monendei, or Monday.

For those of us who write in multicultural contexts, however, such details can be important.  Say an Elf arranges to meet a Ranger in Mithlond at Mettarë.  They need to be clear on whether that's Elvish Mettarë (in March) or Mettarë by mortal reckoning (in December).  Making the appointment for three weeks from now might also be confusing, since the Elves have six days in a week instead of seven.  If a Hobbit tells a Gondorian to come to tea on the fifth of Winterfilth, they'd probably get a bemused stare.  These kinds of misunderstandings can be very useful for writers in search of tension or comic relief.

Appendix D does not, alas, set calendars other than that of the Shire out in a straightforward fashion.  I would therefore like to offer the following as an aid to those who find themselves muddled by the six seasons of the Elves, the idiosyncratic month-names used by the Dúnedain, and various ways of accounting for leap-years.  Given the milieu of my own stories, I will discuss the calendrical systems found in the west of Middle-Earth during the later Third Age.  Information on other systems, including the Númenórean system of the Second Age and the New Reckoning of the Fourth Age, instituted by King Elessar, is also found in Appendix D.  (It may be of interest to note that the March 25th New Year of the New Reckoning not only commemorated the destruction of the Ring, but was very close to the Elvish New Year of Elessar's youth.)

Steward's Reckoning for Men

This is based on King's Reckoning, the Númenórean calendar used in Arnor and Gondor so long as they still had kings.  Mardil, the first Ruling Steward of Gondor († T.A. 2080) reformed the calendar to reduce cumulative errors in leap-year rounding (analogous to the 1582 Gregorian calendrical reform in Europe).  By the end of the Third Age, this had been adopted by most speakers of Westron or Common Speech.  The year began at mid-winter, following the practice of the First Age Edain; a week had seven days; and there were twelve 30-day months, with five days outside the months: Yestarë/First Day, Tuilérë/Spring Day, Loëndë/Year-Middle, Yáviérë/Autumn Day, and Mettarë/Last Day.  An extra middle-day ( _enderi_ ) was added to Loëndë every fourth year.  Most Westron-speakers used the ancient Quenya month-names; the Dúnedain were peculiar in using Sindarin month-names.  In the table below, the Dúnedain mode is given; those wishing to follow Common practice can consult Appendix D for the corresponding Quenya names.

Shire Reckoning

Hobbits, being conservative souls, did not take to the Steward's reform, and their system is a different variant of the King's Reckoning.  (Tolkien was surely influenced by the demonstrated calendrical obstinance of the British.  Not only did they resist reforms to the date of Easter in the 7th and 8th centuries, but they clung to the Julian calendar-and its March 25th New Year-until 1752.)  Their year also started at mid-winter; they also had seven-day weeks and twelve 30-day months with five days outside the months; but those five days were 1 Yule, 2 Yule, 1 Lithe, Midsummer's Day, and 2 Lithe.  The central two days of Yule corresponded to Mettarë and Yestarë in the Steward's Reckoning (Yuletide ran for six days in all); the other three were the consecutive Summerdays, to which they added a fourth day, Overlithe, once every four years.  Their own count of years (S.R.) began with the colonization of the Shire in T.A. 1601, so that T.A. 3020 corresponds to S.R. 1420, which was an Overlithe leap-year.  They had their own month and weekday names; Tolkien gives archaic and "modern" forms of the latter in Appendix D.

The Calendar of Imladris

Elves had a different perspective on time.  Their basic unit was the _yén_ , which is 144 solar years, but they also recognized a _coranar_ or "sun-round," the solar year.  This was more commonly called a _loa_ or "growth," in reference to the turn of the seasons.  Consideration of the waxing and waning of green, growing things was important in their short calendar; so was their base-six numerical system, with its preference for reckoning by six and twelve.  The Elvish year began with spring; they had six-day weeks; and they had six seasons, two of which were 72 days (12 weeks) long and four of which were 54 days (9 weeks) long.  They had five days outside these seasons; however, these do not precisely match those of the other calendars.  Two are Yestarë and Mettarë, as in the Mannish system, but these fell around the spring equinox instead of the winter solstice.  Like the Hobbits, they lumped the other three _enderi_ or middle-days together (no specific names are given); but at the fall equinox rather than the summer solstice.  These were doubled to six days every twelve years.  Both the Quenya and Sindarin season names are given in the table below; weekday names in these two languages can be found in Appendix D.  Being the People of the Stars, Elves reckoned that a day started at sunset, rather than sunrise, and had distinct names for evening and morning twilight.

Dwarves

I am disappointed that Tolkien said so little regarding Dwarvish calendrics.  One might think such matters were as closely guarded as their language were it not for Thorin's statement that "all should know" when their year began, on "the first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter.  We still call it Durin's Day when the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together" ( _The Hobbit_ , "A Short Rest").  This suggests that Dwarves used a lunisolar system based on the cycles of the moon as well as the sun, similar to those of Semitic-language-speakers such as Jews and Arabs, with whom they also share linguistic traits.  (Early versions of _The Hobbit_ had Durin's Day falling on the first moon of Autumn [Rateliff, _Mr. Baggins_ , Ch. III "Rivendell," iv], which would match the beginning of the Hebrew year in September or October).  If the parallel holds, the Dwarvish year began with the first visible crescent after the new moon preceding the winter solstice . . . and that is when the keyhole to the secret door opened on the Lonely Mountain: "[Bilbo] saw the orange ball of the sun sinking towards the level of his eyes . . . and there pale and faint was a thin new moon above the rim of the Earth" ( _The Hobbit_ , "On the Doorstep").  It is odd, however, that Thorin said Dwarves were no longer able to guess when Durin's Day falls--they were aware of the approaching date of the winter solstice, and it should not have been difficult to coordinate that with the phases of the moon.  The only other piece of possibly calendrical information we have is that the Dwarves of Nogrod gave feasts at midsummer ( _The Silmarillion_ , "Of Maeglin").

Strictly speaking, the Gregorian calendar-that used by modern European-derived societies-was not found in Eriador in the Third Age, but is included to provide a base-line for the reader.  (So, was Aragorn born on March 1st or Gwaeron 1st?)  The following correspondences were calculated by setting Loëndë and Midsummer's Day to June 21st (summer solstice), and filling in the months and extra days as described in Appendix D.  It was highly gratifying to see that the Elvish Yestarë would then fall on the spring equinox if Tuilérë was equated with the first day of _tuilë_.  "Leap-year" accommodations are given in parentheses on a separate line for each system, and days outside the months or seasons are in bold.

 * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † *

Gregorian                     Steward's Reckoning          Imladris                  Shire

January 1                      Narwain 11                        9 (week 9)             Afteryule 11

January 2                      Narwain 12                        50                          Afteryule 12

January 3                      Narwain 13                        1                            Afteryule 13

January 4                      Narwain 14                        2                            Afteryule 14

January 5                      Narwain 15                        3                            Afteryule 15

January 6                      Narwain 16                        4                            Afteryule 16

January 7                      Narwain 17                        5 (week 10)           Afteryule 17

January 8                      Narwain 18                        6                            Afteryule 18

January 9                      Narwain 19                        7                            Afteryule 19

January 10                    Narwain 20                        8                            Afteryule 20

January 11                    Narwain 21                        9                            Afteryule 21

January 12                    Narwain 22                        60                          Afteryule 22

January 13                    Narwain 23                        1 (week 11)           Afteryule 23

January 14                    Narwain 24                        2                            Afteryule 24

January 15                    Narwain 25                        3                            Afteryule 25

January 16                    Narwain 26                        4                            Afteryule 26

January 17                    Narwain 27                        5                            Afteryule 27

January 18                    Narwain 28                        6                            Afteryule 28

January 19                    Narwain 29                        7 (week 12)           Afteryule 29

January 20                    Narwain 30                        8                            Afteryule 30

January 21                    Nínui 1                               9                            Solmath 1

January 22                    Nínui 2                               70                          Solmath 2

January 23                    Nínui 3                               1                            Solmath 3

January 24                    Nínui 4                               2                            Solmath 4

January 25                    Nínui 5                               Coirë/EchuirSolmath 5

January 26                    Nínui 6                               2                            Solmath 6

January 27                    Nínui 7                               3                            Solmath 7

January 28                    Nínui 8                               4                            Solmath 8

January 29                    Nínui 9                               5                            Solmath 9

January 30                    Nínui 10                             6                            Solmath 10

January 31                    Nínui 11                             7 (week 2)             Solmath 11

February 1                   Nínui 12                             8                            Solmath 12

February 2                   Nínui 13                             9                            Solmath 13

February 3                   Nínui 14                             10                          Solmath 14

February 4                   Nínui 15                             1                            Solmath 15

February 5                   Nínui 16                             2                            Solmath 16

February 6                   Nínui 17                             3 (week 3)             Solmath 17

February 7                   Nínui 18                             4                            Solmath 18

February 8                   Nínui 19                             5                            Solmath 19

February 9                   Nínui 20                             6                            Solmath 20

February 10                 Nínui 21                             7                            Solmath 21

February 11                 Nínui 22                             8                            Solmath 22

February 12                 Nínui 23                             9 (week 4)             Solmath 23

February 13                 Nínui 24                             20                          Solmath 24

February 14                 Nínui 25                             1                            Solmath 25

February 15                 Nínui 26                             2                            Solmath 26

February 16                 Nínui 27                             3                            Solmath 27

February 17                 Nínui 28                             4                            Solmath 28

February 18                 Nínui 29                             5 (week 5)             Solmath 29

February 19                 Nínui 30                             6                            Solmath 30

February 20                 Gwaeron 1                         7                            Rethe 1

February 21                 Gwaeron 2                         8                            Rethe 2

February 22                 Gwaeron 3                         9                            Rethe 3

February 23                 Gwaeron 4                         30                          Rethe 4

February 24                 Gwaeron 5                         1 (week 6)             Rethe 5

February 25                 Gwaeron 6                         2                            Rethe 6

February 26                 Gwaeron 7                         3                            Rethe 7

February 27                 Gwaeron 8                         4                            Rethe 8

February 28                 Gwaeron 9                         5                            Rethe 9

(February 29)

March 1                       Gwaeron 10                       6                            Rethe 10

March 2                       Gwaeron 11                       7 (week 7)             Rethe 11

March 3                       Gwaeron 12                       8                            Rethe 12

March 4                       Gwaeron 13                       9                            Rethe 13

March 5                       Gwaeron 14                       40                          Rethe 14

March 6                       Gwaeron 15                       1                            Rethe 15

March 7                       Gwaeron 16                       2                            Rethe 16

March 8                       Gwaeron 17                       3 (week 8)             Rethe 17

March 9                       Gwaeron 18                       4                            Rethe 18

March 10                     Gwaeron 19                       5                            Rethe 19

March 11                     Gwaeron 20                       6                            Rethe 20

March 12                     Gwaeron 21                       7                            Rethe 21

March 13                     Gwaeron 22                       8                            Rethe 22

March 14                     Gwaeron 23                       9 (week 9)             Rethe 23

March 15                     Gwaeron 24                       50                          Rethe 24

March 16                     Gwaeron 25                       1                            Rethe 25

March 17                     Gwaeron 26                       2                            Rethe 26

March 18                     Gwaeron 27                       3                            Rethe 27

March 19                     Gwaeron 28                       4                            Rethe 28

March 20                     Gwaeron 29                       **Mettarë** Rethe 29

March 21                     Gwaeron 30                       **Yestarë** Rethe 30

March 22                     **Tuilérë** Tuilë/Ethuil              Astron 1

March 23                     Gwirith 1                            2                            Astron 2

March 24                     Gwirith 2                            3                            Astron 3

March 25                     Gwirith 3                            4                            Astron 4

March 26                     Gwirith 4                            5                            Astron 5

March 27                     Gwirith 5                            6                            Astron 6

March 28                     Gwirith 6                            7 (week 2)             Astron 7

March 29                     Gwirith 7                            8                            Astron 8

March 30                     Gwirith 8                            9                            Astron 9

March 31                     Gwirith 9                            10                          Astron 10

April 1                          Gwirith 10                          1                            Astron 11

April 2                          Gwirith 11                          2                            Astron 12

April 3                          Gwirith 12                          3 (week 3)             Astron 13

April 4                          Gwirith 13                          4                            Astron 14

April 5                          Gwirith 14                          5                            Astron 15

April 6                          Gwirith 15                          6                            Astron 16

April 7                          Gwirith 16                          7                            Astron 17

April 8                          Gwirith 17                          8                            Astron 18

April 9                          Gwirith 18                          9 (week 4)             Astron 19

April 10                        Gwirith 19                          20                          Astron 20

April 11                        Gwirith 20                          1                            Astron 21

April 12                        Gwirith 21                          2                            Astron 22

April 13                        Gwirith 22                          3                            Astron 23

April 14                        Gwirith 23                          4                            Astron 24

April 15                        Gwirith 24                          5 (week 5)             Astron 25

April 16                        Gwirith 25                          6                            Astron 26

April 17                        Gwirith 26                          7                            Astron 27

April 18                        Gwirith 27                          8                            Astron 28

April 19                        Gwirith 28                          9                            Astron 29

April 20                        Gwirith 29                          30                          Astron 30

April 21                        Gwirith 30                          1 (week 6)             Thrimidge 1

April 22                        Lothron 1                           2                            Thrimidge 2

April 23                        Lothron 2                           3                            Thrimidge 3

April 24                        Lothron 3                           4                            Thrimidge 4

April 25                        Lothron 4                           5                            Thrimidge 5

April 26                        Lothron 5                           6                            Thrimidge 6

April 27                        Lothron 6                           7 (week 7)             Thrimidge 7

April 28                        Lothron 7                           8                            Thrimidge 8

April 29                        Lothron 8                           9                            Thrimidge 9

April 30                        Lothron 9                           40                          Thrimidge 10

May 1                          Lothron 10                         1                            Thrimidge 11

May 2                          Lothron 11                         2                            Thrimidge 12

May 3                          Lothron 12                         3 (week 8)             Thrimidge 13

May 4                          Lothron 13                         4                            Thrimidge 14

May 5                          Lothron 14                         5                            Thrimidge 15

May 6                          Lothron 15                         6                            Thrimidge 16

May 7                          Lothron 16                         7                            Thrimidge 17

May 8                          Lothron 17                         8                            Thrimidge 18

May 9                          Lothron 18                         9 (week 9)             Thrimidge 19

May 10                        Lothron 19                         50                          Thrimidge 20

May 11                        Lothron 20                         1                            Thrimidge 21

May 12                        Lothron 21                         2                            Thrimidge 22

May 13                        Lothron 22                         3                            Thrimidge 23

May 14                        Lothron 23                         4                            Thrimidge 24

May 15                        Lothron 24                         Lairë/LaerThrimidge 25

May 16                        Lothron 25                         2                            Thrimidge 26

May 17                        Lothron 26                         3                            Thrimidge 27

May 18                        Lothron 27                         4                            Thrimidge 28

May 19                        Lothron 28                         5                            Thrimidge 29

May 20                        Lothron 29                         6                            Thrimidge 30

May 21                        Lothron 30                         7 (week 2)             Forelithe 1

May 22                        Nórui 1                              8                            Forelithe 2

May 23                        Nórui 2                              9                            Forelithe 3

May 24                        Nórui 3                              10                          Forelithe 4

May 25                        Nórui 4                              1                            Forelithe 5

May 26                        Nórui 5                              2                            Forelithe 6

May 27                        Nórui 6                              3 (week 3)             Forelithe 7

May 28                        Nórui 7                              4                            Forelithe 8

May 29                        Nórui 8                              5                            Forelithe 9

May 30                        Nórui 9                              6                            Forelithe 10

May 31                        Nórui 10                            7                            Forelithe 11

June 1                          Nórui 11                            8                            Forelithe 12

June 2                          Nórui 12                            9 (week 4)             Forelithe 13

June 3                          Nórui 13                            20                          Forelithe 14

June 4                          Nórui 14                            1                            Forelithe 15

June 5                          Nórui 15                            2                            Forelithe 16

June 6                          Nórui 16                            3                            Forelithe 17

June 7                          Nórui 17                            4                            Forelithe 18

June 8                          Nórui 18                            5 (week 5)             Forelithe 19

June 9                          Nórui 19                            6                            Forelithe 20

June 10                        Nórui 20                            7                            Forelithe 21

June 11                        Nórui 21                            8                            Forelithe 22

June 12                        Nórui 22                            9                            Forelithe 23

June 13                        Nórui 23                            30                          Forelithe 24

June 14                        Nórui 24                            1 (week 6)             Forelithe 25

June 15                        Nórui 25                            2                            Forelithe 26

June 16                        Nórui 26                            3                            Forelithe 27

June 17                        Nórui 27                            4                            Forelithe 28

June 18                        Nórui 28                            5                            Forelithe 29

June 19                        Nórui 29                            6                            Forelithe 30

June 20                        Nórui 30                            7 (week 7)             **1 Lithe**

June 21                        **Loëndë**                               8                            **Midsummer's Day**

                                    ( **2 nd _enderi_** )                                                      ( **Overlithe** )

June 22                        Cerveth 1                           9                            **2 Lithe**

June 23                        Cerveth 2                           40                          Afterlithe 1

June 24                        Cerveth 3                           1                            Afterlithe 2

June 25                        Cerveth 4                           2                            Afterlithe 3

June 26                        Cerveth 5                           3 (week 8)             Afterlithe 4

June 27                        Cerveth 6                           4                            Afterlithe 5

June 28                        Cerveth 7                           5                            Afterlithe 6

June 29                        Cerveth 8                           6                            Afterlithe 7

June 30                        Cerveth 9                           7                            Afterlithe 8

July 1                           Cerveth 10                         8                            Afterlithe 9

July 2                           Cerveth 11                         9 (week 9)             Afterlithe 10

July 3                           Cerveth 12                         50                          Afterlithe 11

July 4                           Cerveth 13                         1                            Afterlithe 12

July 5                           Cerveth 14                         2                            Afterlithe 13

July 6                           Cerveth 15                         3                            Afterlithe 14

July 7                           Cerveth 16                         4                            Afterlithe 15

July 8                           Cerveth 17                         5 (week 10)           Afterlithe 16

July 9                           Cerveth 18                         6                            Afterlithe 17

July 10                         Cerveth 19                         7                            Afterlithe 18

July 11                         Cerveth 20                         8                            Afterlithe 19

July 12                         Cerveth 21                         9                            Afterlithe 20

July 13                         Cerveth 22                         60                          Afterlithe 21

July 14                         Cerveth 23                         1 (week 11)           Afterlithe 22

July 15                         Cerveth 24                         2                            Afterlithe 23

July 16                         Cerveth 25                         3                            Afterlithe 24

July 17                         Cerveth 26                         4                            Afterlithe 25

July 18                         Cerveth 27                         5                            Afterlithe 26

July 19                         Cerveth 28                         6                            Afterlithe 27

July 20                         Cerveth 29                         7 (week 12)           Afterlithe 28

July 21                         Cerveth 30                         8                            Afterlithe 29

July 22                         Urui 1                                 9                            Afterlithe 30

July 23                         Urui 2                                 70                          Wedmath 1

July 24                         Urui 3                                 1                            Wedmath 2

July 25                         Urui 4                                 2                            Wedmath 3

July 26                         Urui 5                                 Yávië/IavasWedmath 4

July 27                         Urui 6                                 2                            Wedmath 5

July 28                         Urui 7                                 3                            Wedmath 6

July 29                         Urui 8                                 4                            Wedmath 7

July 30                         Urui 9                                 5                            Wedmath 8

July 31                         Urui 10                               6                            Wedmath 9

August 1                       Urui 11                               7 (week 2)             Wedmath 10

August 2                       Urui 12                               8                            Wedmath 11

August 3                       Urui 13                               9                            Wedmath 12

August 4                       Urui 14                               10                          Wedmath 13

August 5                       Urui 15                               1                            Wedmath 14

August 6                       Urui 16                               2                            Wedmath 15

August 7                       Urui 17                               3 (week 3)             Wedmath 16

August 8                       Urui 18                               4                            Wedmath 17

August 9                       Urui 19                               5                            Wedmath 18

August 10                     Urui 20                               6                            Wedmath 19

August 11                     Urui 21                               7                            Wedmath 20

August 12                     Urui 22                               8                            Wedmath 21

August 13                     Urui 23                               9 (week 4)             Wedmath 22

August 14                     Urui 24                               20                          Wedmath 23

August 15                     Urui 25                               1                            Wedmath 24

August 16                     Urui 26                               2                            Wedmath 25

August 17                     Urui 27                               3                            Wedmath 26

August 18                     Urui 28                               4                            Wedmath 27

August 19                     Urui 29                               5 (week 5)             Wedmath 28

August 20                     Urui 30                               6                            Wedmath 29

August 21                     Ivanneth 1                          7                            Wedmath 30

August 22                     Ivanneth 2                          8                            Halimath 1

August 23                     Ivanneth 3                          9                            Halimath 2

August 24                     Ivanneth 4                          30                          Halimath 3

August 25                     Ivanneth 5                          1 (week 6)             Halimath 4

August 26                     Ivanneth 6                          2                            Halimath 5

August 27                     Ivanneth 7                          3                            Halimath 6

August 28                     Ivanneth 8                          4                            Halimath 7

August 29                     Ivanneth 9                          5                            Halimath 8

August 30                     Ivanneth 10                        6                            Halimath 9

August 31                     Ivanneth 11                        7 (week 7)             Halimath 10

September 1                 Ivanneth 12                        8                            Halimath 11

September 2                 Ivanneth 13                        9                            Halimath 12

September 3                 Ivanneth 14                        40                          Halimath 13

September 4                 Ivanneth 15                        1                            Halimath 14

September 5                 Ivanneth 16                        2                            Halimath 15

September 6                 Ivanneth 17                        3 (week 8)             Halimath 16

September 7                 Ivanneth 18                        4                            Halimath 17

September 8                 Ivanneth 19                        5                            Halimath 18

September 9                 Ivanneth 20                        6                            Halimath 19

September 10               Ivanneth 21                        7                            Halimath 20

September 11               Ivanneth 22                        8                            Halimath 21

September 12               Ivanneth 23                        9 (week 9)             Halimath 22

September 13               Ivanneth 24                        50                          Halimath 23

September 14               Ivanneth 25                        1                            Halimath 24

September 15               Ivanneth 26                        2                            Halimath 25

September 16               Ivanneth 27                        3                            Halimath 26

September 17               Ivanneth 28                        4                            Halimath 27

September 18               Ivanneth 29                        **Enderi** Halimath 28

September 19               Ivanneth 30                        **Enderi** Halimath 29

September 20               **Yáviérë**                              **Enderi** Halimath 30

                                                                              (doubled to 6 days every 12 years)

September 21               Narbeleth 1                        Quellë/Firith            Winterfilth 1

September 22               Narbeleth 2                        2                            Winterfilth 2

September 23               Narbeleth 3                        3                            Winterfilth 3

September 24               Narbeleth 4                        4                            Winterfilth 4

September 25               Narbeleth 5                        5                            Winterfilth 5

September 26               Narbeleth 6                        6                            Winterfilth 6

September 27               Narbeleth 7                        7 (week 2)             Winterfilth 7

September 28               Narbeleth 8                        8                            Winterfilth 8

September 29               Narbeleth 9                        9                            Winterfilth 9

September 30               Narbeleth 10                      10                          Winterfilth 10

October 1                    Narbeleth 11                      1                            Winterfilth 11

October 2                    Narbeleth 12                      2                            Winterfilth 12

October 3                    Narbeleth 13                      3 (week 3)             Winterfilth 13

October 4                    Narbeleth 14                      4                            Winterfilth 14

October 5                    Narbeleth 15                      5                            Winterfilth 15

October 6                    Narbeleth 16                      6                            Winterfilth 16

October 7                    Narbeleth 17                      7                            Winterfilth 17

October 8                    Narbeleth 18                      8                            Winterfilth 18

October 9                    Narbeleth 19                      9 (week 4)             Winterfilth 19

October 10                  Narbeleth 20                      20                          Winterfilth 20

October 11                  Narbeleth 21                      1                            Winterfilth 21

October 12                  Narbeleth 22                      2                            Winterfilth 22

October 13                  Narbeleth 23                      3                            Winterfilth 23

October 14                  Narbeleth 24                      4                            Winterfilth 24

October 15                  Narbeleth 25                      5 (week 5)             Winterfilth 25

October 16                  Narbeleth 26                      6                            Winterfilth 26

October 17                  Narbeleth 27                      7                            Winterfilth 27

October 18                  Narbeleth 28                      8                            Winterfilth 28

October 19                  Narbeleth 29                      9                            Winterfilth 29

October 20                  Narbeleth 30                      30                          Winterfilth 30

October 21                  Hithui 1                              1 (week 6)             Blotmath 1

October 22                  Hithui 2                              2                            Blotmath 2

October 23                  Hithui 3                              3                            Blotmath 3

October 24                  Hithui 4                              4                            Blotmath 4

October 25                  Hithui 5                              5                            Blotmath 5

October 26                  Hithui 6                              6                            Blotmath 6

October 27                  Hithui 7                              7 (week 7)             Blotmath 7

October 28                  Hithui 8                              8                            Blotmath 8

October 29                  Hithui 9                              9                            Blotmath 9

October 30                  Hithui 10                            40                          Blotmath 10

October 31                  Hithui 11                            1                            Blotmath 11

November 1                 Hithui 12                            2                            Blotmath 12

November 2                 Hithui 13                            3 (week 8)             Blotmath 13

November 3                 Hithui 14                            4                            Blotmath 14

November 4                 Hithui 15                            5                            Blotmath 15

November 5                 Hithui 16                            6                            Blotmath 16

November 6                 Hithui 17                            7                            Blotmath 17

November 7                 Hithui 18                            8                            Blotmath 18

November 8                 Hithui 19                            9 (week 9)             Blotmath 19

November 9                 Hithui 20                            50                          Blotmath 20

November 10               Hithui 21                            1                            Blotmath 21

November 11               Hithui 22                            2                            Blotmath 22

November 12               Hithui 23                            3                            Blotmath 23

November 13               Hithui 24                            4                            Blotmath 24

November 14               Hithui 25                            Hrívë/RhîwBlotmath 25

November 15               Hithui 26                            2                            Blotmath 26

November 16               Hithui 27                            3                            Blotmath 27

November 17               Hithui 28                            4                            Blotmath 28

November 18               Hithui 29                            5                            Blotmath 29

November 19               Hithui 30                            6                            Blotmath 30

November 20               Girithron 1                          7 (week 2)             Foreyule 1

November 21               Girithron 2                          8                            Foreyule 2

November 22               Girithron 3                          9                            Foreyule 3

November 23               Girithron 4                          10                          Foreyule 4

November 24               Girithron 5                          1                            Foreyule 5

November 25               Girithron 6                          2                            Foreyule 6

November 26               Girithron 7                          3 (week 3)             Foreyule 7

November 27               Girithron 8                          4                            Foreyule 8

November 28               Girithron 9                          5                            Foreyule 9

November 29               Girithron 10                        6                            Foreyule 10

November 30               Girithron 11                        7                            Foreyule 11

December 1                 Girithron 12                        8                            Foreyule 12

December 2                 Girithron 13                        9 (week 4)             Foreyule 13

December 3                 Girithron 14                        20                          Foreyule 14

December 4                 Girithron 15                        1                            Foreyule 15

December 5                 Girithron 16                        2                            Foreyule 16

December 6                 Girithron 17                        3                            Foreyule 17

December 7                 Girithron 18                        4                            Foreyule 18

December 8                 Girithron 19                        5 (week 5)             Foreyule 19

December 9                 Girithron 20                        6                            Foreyule 20

December 10               Girithron 21                        7                            Foreyule 21

December 11               Girithron 22                        8                            Foreyule 22

December 12               Girithron 23                        9                            Foreyule 23

December 13               Girithron 24                        30                          Foreyule 24

December 14               Girithron 25                        1 (week 6)             Foreyule 25

December 15               Girithron 26                        2                            Foreyule 26

December 16               Girithron 27                        3                            Foreyule 27

December 17               Girithron 28                        4                            Foreyule 28

December 18               Girithron 29                        5                            Foreyule 29

December 19               Girithron 30                        6                            Foreyule 30

December 20               **Mettarë**                             7 (week 7)             **1 Yule**

December 21               **Yestarë**                              8                            **2 Yule**

December 22               Narwain 1                          9                            Afteryule 1

December 23               Narwain 2                          40                          Afteryule 2

December 24               Narwain 3                          1                            Afteryule 3

December 25               Narwain 4                          2                            Afteryule 4

December 26               Narwain 5                          3 (week 8)             Afteryule 5

December 27               Narwain 6                          4                            Afteryule 6

December 28               Narwain 7                          5                            Afteryule 7

December 29               Narwain 8                          6                            Afteryule 8

December 30               Narwain 9                          7                            Afteryule 9

December 31               Narwain 10                        8                            Afteryule 10

 * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * † * 

_Acknowledgements:_ Many thanks to the amiable denizens of the Garden of Ithilien for encouragement and support; special mentions to Gwynnyd, for the code that makes the table readable, and Lissa, for a timely reminder of Durin's Day.


End file.
